WildFlower
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: Senna has spent most of her life Locked up and away from the world.she doesn't know what the outside world is like nor what she is.The only thing she knows is a story her mother once told her about a maiden that smells of lunar flowers and a place called Paradise. Even though she loved the story, she didn't believe it was true. That is, until she met them. Kibaxoc Higexoc


Ichi

Tonight would be like any other night in this damn hell hole. To a newcomer, it was an eternal hell. But to me, it was just another boring excuse for the rich to blow their money to show that they're superior to their friends in every possible way. Letting out a long tired and bored sigh, I close my eyes and start to drift off in what would be my fourth quick nap. As soon as I close my eyes, I started to get this warm feeling in my chest. I don't know why it happens. But to tell you the truth, I'm not complaining about it. This feeling was the only thing that kept me from going insane.

Ever since I was a pup all I've ever known in my life was fighting. I had to fight to eat, I had to fight to stay alive, and I had to fight just to make sure I got good nights sleep. Fighting was the only thing I knew in my life. But lately, having these weird dreams of this paradise seems to give me the drive to escape from this hell hole and start a new life for myself. He he, I'm getting all excited just thinking about it! Oh the freedom to run free and to do whatever the hell I wanted just sends chills up my spine.

Just as I was about to drift off deeper into my wonderful dream, the front door busts open which made me jerk up quickly. Looking through the bars of my cage I saw that it was my current owner and one of his lackeys hauling in a large cage.

"Alright jay we'll just put it down here for now. I got a couple more crates full of mutts I need help bringing in." he said in his thick New York accent. Him and the other guy known as jay gently put the crate down in front of me and started walking back out towards the door.

"Oh wait, hold on a sec I gotta feed my girl." He said coming to a stop and walking over to the fridge that was in the room and pulls out a large piece of raw steak. He walks over to my cage and throws it in. immediately I start to tare into it. My owner laughs and walks back over to jay that was waiting patiently for him by the door and they both leave with jay closing the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Feeling content with the portions I have already eaten. I gently push half of my saved meat to the side with my nose and lay back down to hopefully get some more sleep before it was time for me to fight again. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard someone calling me.

"Psst. Hey, Hey babe, think you could share some of that with us." I heard one of the dogs say in the crate in front of me. Annoyed that I was woken up again, I look into the other crate and glare at the four dogs since I didn't know who was trying to get my attention.

"And why the hell would I do that?" I asked still glaring at them. The one on the far end whined and scooted up to the bars of the crate that was separating him from me and the precious meat that he wanted.

"Please? I'm starving." He whined licking his lips. Sighing, I grab the raw steak and slide it through the bars. Without hesitation, he quickly grabs it and gobbles it down. I stare at him as he ate the meat savagely. Never in my life have I ever seen a dog eat meat like that.

"Geez, slow down it's not gonna run away from ya." I said laying back down watching him. As I looked at him more closely the male really didn't look much like a dog. He looked scruffy and wild looking. And his paws were much bigger than the usual domestic dogs I've seen come in. looking in the cage more closely I saw that there were three other scruffy looking males just like him except they were a different color.

The one that begged me for the meat had soft light brown fur with a light brown under belly and auburn brown eyes. The one next to him was all black and had these gold eyes that gave me this weird feeling to stay out of his way. Shaking off the look, I gazed at the third one. He was small looking. My guess he was either still a pup or was just mal-nourished. Anyway, he had dark brown fur and shining gold eyes that still held some playfulness and innocence to them. And the last one next to him caught my eye the most. He had the prettiest white coat I had ever seen. And his eye, oh his eyes were like a shining piece of gold that gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight.

Just by looking at him I could feel myself getting attracted to him. He had this air about him that made him so mysterious and mesmerizing. I felt myself staring at him and no matter how hard I tried to break away, I just couldn't. I guess I had stared to long because he looked at me. And believe me when I tell you that when he looked at me, I felt this warm and tingly feeling course throughout my body. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only twenty minutes. And honey let me tell you, it was the best twenty minutes of my life!

"Whew that was good! Thanks uh—"the brown wolf said causing me to jump a little at his voice and making me break my eye contact with the sexy white males

"Senna" the brown male grinned and bowed his head a little.

"Thanks senna. You saved my life." The other males snorted and rolled their eyes. I laughed as I layed my head back down and waited for Jay to come and take me to the arena since it was about time for me to go fight anyway.

"So, what are you guys if you don't mind me asking?"

They all looked at me as if I had grown a second head which caused me to look at the confused.

"What?"

"Don't you know your own kind when you see them?" the black one growled as if he was already agitated with me being there

"As far as I'm concerned, you four look like a bunch of wild dogs" I replied back smartly. The black one scoffed and turned his back to me muttering curses underneath his breath.

"We're wolves. Just like you" the white one spoke to me this time. I looked at him shocked.

"W-what?"


End file.
